


Whisperings

by tealeaf523 (ConstantComment)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Pre-Relationship, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-22
Updated: 2009-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/tealeaf523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six SNUNA drabbles detailing an unscheduled meeting in the Forbidden Forest. Prompt: Luna and Snape, waterfalls and starlight. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisperings

1

Heavy. There was no other way to describe this forest. Heavy with magic, with knowledge, with… sorrow?

Luna always felt it, especially when she came to this particular spot. It was the farthest she'd ever trod, felt the farthest too. The tree trunks were so thick as to encase her in the warmth of the clearing. One could barely see beyond them into the darkness.

She heard the sound of running water, and turned her ear in the direction of the whispering, rushing, murmuring noise.

Luna trudged on, smiling a goodbye to the clearing and letting the sounds guide her.

2

The pool under the waterfall seemed to be lit from below, although Severus was sure the enchantments of the Forbidden Forest didn't run that deep. The moon and the stars shimmered across the surface of the quiet, playful water, constellations warping and growing as the waterfall filled the pond and soaked into the earth, the heavy air.

Why did the forest always cause him to spout such nonsensical inner dialogue?

"Good evening, Headmaster."

Severus nearly shrieked and jumped out of his skin. Talk didn't happen in this part of the forest. Her voice seemed flat, normal in the heavy air.

3

She sat herself next to him on the bank of the pool, watching him watch her in incredulous amazement. She grinned.

"Miss Lovegood."

"Do you come here often, Professor?"

"When I need the quiet," he muttered, shifting his eyes away from hers.

"I do so enjoy the quiet. Although the waters seem to be chattering away, don't they?"

"…Why are you here, Miss Lovegood?"

"Same as you, Professor. At least I think so. Have you found any tonight?"

"Any… what?"

"Snorkaks, Professor."

He seemed to contemplate answering for a moment, then: "…They are rather… skittish creatures, aren't they?"

"Indeed, Sir."

4

Severus decided then and there that it would be useless trying to act his part, as he was caught staring wistfully into the night sky by a sixth-year lunatic who had the uncanny ability to spout nonsense and the aching truth in one breath.

He sighed.

Lovegood looked up at the stars as well, her wide eyes reflecting a double-moon as her wispy hair floated around her in the breeze. Her hands were clasped in her lap and he noticed the mud on her neon boots as she sat, cross-legged, next to him.

They looked quite the pair, didn't they?

5

The starlight was as dazzling as the sun, if not as painful, Luna thought. And it was enjoyable to have the professor there to keep her company. Even if he couldn't quite understand her.

Anyway, the night was peaceful, heavy.

She was reminded at once about a song her mother used to sing.

' _Ever close your eyes_

 _Ever stop and listen_

 _Ever feel alive_

 _And you've nothing missing…'_

Well, she lost it, but… it seemed fitting for some reason.

A shooting star flickered over the horizon of towering trees, and Luna made a wish.

That all would be well, someday.

6

He let her stare as long as she liked, and when she gave a great sigh, he stood and offered his hand.

She pulled herself up and into his embrace before he could blink. And she stood there, holding him tightly, telling him everything would be all right someday.

He'd never comprehend this girl.

But, he supposed that wasn't the point. She didn't mind if others didn't believe.

That was faith, was it not?

She clasped his hand as they turned from the waterfall and headed back to Hogwarts.

And he let her.

There was no harm in letting her.


End file.
